En un Armario de Escobas
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "It Happened in a Broom Cupboard", de CokeBottleK. James Potter no está contento, y es por culpa de Lily Evans. One-shot. Smut.


OJOCUIDADO: lemmon explícito a continuación. Estáis avisados. A disfrutar ;)

Título original: It Happened in a Broom Cupboard.

Autora Original: CokeBottleK.

Fecha original: 26 de octubre de 2012.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **EN UN ARMARIO DE ESCOBAS**

 _(It Happened in a Broom Cupboard, by CokeBottleK)_

Son las nueve de la noche de un jueves y James Potter no está contento.

Es algo raro porque James es, en general, un tío alegre, que va saltando por los pasillos y silbando feliz. Así que el hecho de que no esté contento es algo muy extraño, la verdad.

James no está seguro de si se encuentra bien… No, de hecho está seguro de que no, no lo está; y lo cierto es que ha estado enfadado muchas veces en los últimos días.

Algunas son cosas sin importancia. Por ejemplo, ser Premio Anual a veces lo hacía sentir como un gran gilipollas, ¿pero quién no se sentiría así, de todas formas? Dos años antes hacía que Snivellus colgara boca abajo y sin pantalones mientras se reía a carcajadas con Sirius y ahora, ¡bam!, era el encargado de que se cumpliese la disciplina y les decía a los alumnos que bajasen la voz en la biblioteca. Si razonaba consigo mismo, James sabía que no era para tanto: seguía haciendo trastadas y escapándose del colegio con sus amigos; su descontento venía motivado por cosas sin importancia.

Pero no solo es por eso, claro. Están en enero, lo cual significa que sus exámenes, los ÉXTASIS, las pruebas más importantes de sus jóvenes vidas, están cada vez más cerca. Los días y las semanas pasan tan rápido que James ha llegado a preguntarse quién sería el encargado de hacer que avance el tiempo y por qué será tan sádico ese hijo de puta.

Y a al estrés de los exámenes hay que sumarle la presión de la inminente guerra que está desarrollándose en el exterior. Pasa algo todos los días: ataques en Londres, ataques a muggles y a hijos de muggles, y a todos aquellos que tengan el valor de plantarles cara, tanto mestizos, como sangres pura, o lo que fuese. No importa qué tipo de sangre tienes si eres un traidor a ojos de los mortífagos.

James detiene un momento su caminata para pegar una patada al zócalo sobre el que descansa la armadura de un caballero andante. Protectores, caballeros, héroes… Todo eso le había empezado a sonar ridículamente romántico, ese tipo de romanticismo en el que solo pueden caer los locos. Para desgracia para él, James era uno de esos locos de atar que habían caído. Algo más que añadir a su larga lista de motivos por los que estar descontento.

Y en la parte superior de esa lista, por encima de sus tareas, los exámenes, la guerra y el hecho de ser un loco, por encima de todo eso está su novia. Ella es la razón por la que está echando humo en esos momentos, la razón de que esté dándole vueltas al resto de cosas de su lista, la razón de que se pasee por los pasillos a las nueve de la noche; porque la chica está haciendo su ronda y necesita hablar con ella ya para que pueda saber lo tremendamente descontento que está.

La encuentra en el séptimo piso, sentada en el suelo, haciendo rebotar una pelota (una pelota de tenis, por lo que puede recordar James en ese momento de ese deporte muggle) contra la pared de enfrente. A veces a Lily Evans le da mucha pereza hacer las rondas.

Bota. Bota. Bota. La recoge.

James se acerca a ella por el pasillo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar su enfado cuando ve su precioso rostro. Tenía tendencia a olvidar sus problemas cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero eso solo sucedía si su enfado no se debía a la muchacha.

Bota. Bota. Bota. La recoge.

Su visión lo paraliza por un momento: la forma en que cae su pelo alrededor de su cara y hombros, la manera en que se pasa un dedo por la oreja (oh, lo que le gustaría hacerle a la piel que se esconde tras esa oreja), sus brillantes ojos verdes, la manera en que sonreía cuando lo veía, cómo se dilataban sus pupilas tras un beso, la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando lo sorprendía mirándola, el hormigueo de su piel cuando la tocaba y cómo se calentaba bajo sus labios…

Bota. Bota. Bota. La recoge.

James sacude la cabeza. Está enfadado con ella, furioso por lo estúpida que puede ser a veces. Ella se enfada cuando él hace algo estúpido, así que…

Bota. Bota. Esta vez es James quien recoge la pelota cuando vuelve hacia ella. La chica le sonríe, enseñándole sus pequeños dientes nacarados rodeados de esos dulces labios color de rosa ( _dientes que saben cómo morder_ , no puede evitar pensar James, a pesar de que sigue enfadado); y sus ojos se iluminan al verlo, haciendo que pierda casi toda su determinación. Casi.

— Llegas tarde, amor — le dice, y su voz le suena como la cosa más dulce, embriagándolo y ahogándolo con solo tres palabras.

Pero está enfadado con ella.

Laza la pelota. Rebota. La recoge. Se la guarda.

— Tengo que hablar contigo — le dice directamente, sin sonreír.

— Vale — totalmente ajena a la furia de su novio y a su batalla interior entre "discute hasta que te quedes sin voz" y "bésala hasta que pierdas el sentido", Lily se pone en pie. La chica se apoya en la pared y lo mira, invitándolo a seguir hablando, a pesar de que le gustaría estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas.

James respira profundamente y se revuelve el pelo. Se queda mirando fijamente sus cejas, porque le parece más fácil controlarse así mismo ante las ganas de cogerla por la cintura, apretarla contra la piedra de la pared y…

— Vale — dice James, desechando esos pensamientos (o intentándolo).— Déjalo.

Lily le sonríe, confusa.

— ¿Qué? — él frunce el ceño.

— Deja de ser adorable.

— No estoy siendo adorable — responde Lily, empezando a darse cuenta del tono cortante de James, de su postura rígida y de cómo está apretando los puños. _Vaya, vaya_ , piensa, _parece que alguien está enfurruñado_.

— Sí lo eres.

— No, que va. Y tú estás muy raro, ¿qué problema tienes?

— Tú — estira el puño para señalarla con un dedo. — Tú eres mi problema.

Lily resopla.

— Ah, vale, eso me parece perfecto.

— ¡Lo estás volviendo a hacer!

— Vale, pues no lo haría si me dijeras de una vez cuál es tu verdadero problema — dice Lily con brusquedad, empezando a enfadarse también. James trata de ignorar la manera en que un rubor le sube por su cuello volviéndolo completamente loco y dándole ganas de arrastrarla hasta el cuarto de escobas. — Yo estaba aquí sentada tan tranquila hasta que has aparecido de mala hostia por el pasillo diciéndome que tienes que hablar conmigo ¡sobre algo que ni siquiera sé lo que es!

— ¿Que ni siquiera sabes lo que es? — repite James con incredulidad. — No te hagas la tonta, Lily, sabes muy bien lo que has hecho.

Lily da tres pasos hacia delante para poder pinchar con el dedo a James en el pecho, haciendo que recule un poco, sorprendido por su rabia.

— No me insultes, James Potter — dice en voz baja y peligrosa. El rubor le ha llegado ya a la cara. — No me llames tonta solo porque eres demasiado idiota como para decirme qué demonios te pasa.

— ¡Pues es que eres una tonta! — grita James. El pasillo está desierto, así que puede gritar si quiere. Y sí que quiere. — Por si no lo has notado, estamos en Hogwarts, las noticias se expanden con rapidez aquí. No sé en qué estabas esperando esta tarde, cuando te intentaste pelear con Mulciber, Avery y Snape a la vez y…

— ¿Se trata de eso? — Lily resiste el impulso de pegarle varias veces en la cabeza. Se trataba de eso, ¿y la tonta era ella? — ¿Estás de broma, James? Dime que estás de broma. Y por cierto, no lo intenté: me peleé con ellos. No fue demasiado difícil, ya sabes que Avery y Mulciber son dos idiotas, incluso más que tú ahora mismo.

— Era un tres contra uno ¡y empezaste tú!

— ¡Por supuesto que empecé yo! Se habían metido con Alice sin razón. Ella estaba muy magullada y no se podía defender, así que por supuesto que me enfrenté a ellos.

— Está muy bien ser noble — dice James (estaba teniendo graves problemas para no empezar a desesperarse solo de pensar en cómo le habían dicho que eran las heridas de Alice, y en cómo podrían haber sido las de Lily) — pero eran tres contra uno. No te puedes arriesgar así.

Lily tiene que luchar contra el impulso de reírse burlonamente.

— Oh, y eres tú quien me habla de ser cauto — contesta. — Es gracioso que James Potter le diga a alguien que no se las de de héroe y que no corra riesgos. No seas hipócrita.

— No… — empieza a decir James, a pesar de que no está seguro de cómo le va a rebatir eso. Pero Lily sigue hablando.

— Y era más bien un dos contra uno. Ya sabes que Snape nunca me haría nada.

James está a punto de empezar a arrancase los pelos al oír eso.

— ¿Estás intentando sacarme de quicio a propósito?

Lily hacer rodar los ojos. Otra vez lo mismo no…

— Oh, discúlpame — siempre ha sido muy buena ironizando mientras discuten. — Me había olvidado de tus celos ridículos y sin fundamento.

— ¿Sin fundamento? — James no piensa que sean sin fundamento, en absoluto. No después de ver todo el tiempo que solían pasar juntos Lily y Snape, no después de la forma en que Snape la miraba. Eso es más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir enfermo. — Están más que fundados, Lily.

— Por si no lo habías notado, ¡es contigo con quien estoy saliendo!

— ¡No siempre has salido conmigo!

— Bueno, pues perdóname por no haber estado siempre a tu entera disposición…

— Merlín, Lily — James se agarra el pelo de nuevo, revolviéndolo más de lo habitual. — No era sobre esto sobre lo que estábamos discutiendo.

— Eres tú el que ha sacado el tema — replica Lily, pero se calla, ya que es la primera vez que James dice algo con sentido después de haber soltado tantas tonterías. Respira un momento y piensa, resistiéndose las ganas de garrarlo por el cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto de escobas más cercano. — Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿vas a seguir enfadado conmigo porque he defendido a mi amiga?

— No, voy a seguir enfadado contigo porque no me puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido.

— Uff — Lily le da un empujón. — He hecho lo mismo que habrías hecho tú, lo cual, sí, suele ser bastante estúpido, pero…

— No tienes por qué empujarme, ¿sabes?

Lily respira hondo y lo mira sintiendo cómo el corazón le late con fuerza contra su caja torácica. No está segura de si está enfadada con él por lo que le ha dicho, o si está enfadada porque pelear con él es… extrañamente… agradable. Pero está demasiado cabreada como para detenerse a pensar en esas cosas.

— Tienes razón — le dice con voz tranquila, y eso hace que James de un paso para alejarse de ella. Lily saca su varita y apunta con tranquilidad hacia su garganta.

James traga saliva, mirando su varita con cautela. Ha sido el receptor de demasiados de sus hechizos como para no tomárselo en serio. Lily se siente inmensamente satisfecha al ver cómo la mira nervioso y su nuez de Adán se sacude con pánico.

— ¿Qué… em… qué haces con eso?

— ¿Con esto? — Lily mueve un poco su varita. — Oh, nada. Solo estaba pensando que podría hacerte lo mismo que les hice a ellos. Ya sabes, a esos tres a los que terminé mandando a la enfermería. Pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, amor, nada en absoluto…

James no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante esto. Pero es una sonrisa fruto de los nervios y… bueno. Se podría decir que a Lily se le daba muy bien amenazarlo. James cree que está loco de atar, pero no puede evitar que el corazón le martillee deprisa cuando Lily apoya su varita en él y lo mire así. Por no mencionar el hecho de que le ha estado gritando todo el rato, tratando de silenciar esas voces en sus cabeza, esas que le dicen que invertiría mucho mejor su tiempo si estuvieran los dos a solas en el cuarto de las escobas.

— Se me ocurren otro tipo de cosas que me podrías hacer, la verdad — Lily ve que su nuez de Adán vuelve a moverse arriba y abajo, pero eso no impide que James le sonría con malicia.

— Estás completamente loco de atar si crees que lo estoy pensando siquiera en estos momentos — dice Lily, aunque por supuesto que lo está pensando. Más que solo pensarlo, la verdad, porque teniendo en cuenta lo enfadada que está con él, se le ocurrían un par de formas de descargar toda su frustración.

— Venga, Evans — dice James en voz baja, convincente, apartando la punta de la varita y dando un paso adelante. — Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy.

Lily siente que su corazón late a la altura de su garganta. Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta pero, por Merlín, le encanta cuando la llama por su apellido. Le recuerda a cuando discutían constantemente, cuando le pedía salir y ella lo insultaba a pesar de que, para ser sinceros, la mayoría del tiempo aquel imbécil arrogante hacía que su corazón diese un salto y sus rodillas temblasen. Y sí, puede que incluso hubiese tenido algún que otro sueño con él en el que…

— Muy bien — Lily coge a James del cuello de la camisa tal y como había querido hacer desde el principio y lo arrastra hasta el cuarto de escobas del final del pasillo. Abre la puerta, lo empuja dentro y cierra la puerta tras ellos. E intenta fingir que esa sonrisa suya tan satisfecha no le parece insoportablemente atractiva.

— ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo, Evans? — pregunta James. Tiene las manos en sus hombros, frotándolos, tirando de la tela de su blusa y empujándola casi sin que se dé cuenta contra una pared. Terminan golpeando una fregona y un cubo, pero ninguno de los dos parece oír el ruido que hacen al rodar por el suelo debido a que la sangre les ruge con fuerza en los oídos.

James se inclina y abre la boca sobre su cuello, paseándola desde la parte superior, pasando por ese punto tras la oreja con el que había estado fantaseando cuando la vio en el pasillo. Los dientes mordisquean, la lengua lame, los labios chupan.

— Eres un pedazo imbécil, James Potter — murmura Lily, pero al mismo tiempo enreda los dedos en su cabello y su espalda se arquea contra él mientras sus manos se desliza por su cadera, por su caja torácica y siguen bajando por las caderas.

— Ya lo sé — susurra James mientras con los labios le deja besos húmedos por toda la mandíbula. — Y tú eres una pedante impulsiva — sus labios bajan por su garganta, chupando en el punto del pulso, sintiendo cómo sus nervios latían bajo la piel y los músculos. Suspira y su aliento le hace cosquillas en la carne, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina. — Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Lily. No te haces ni idea…

— Puedo cuidar de mí misma — las manos de Lily se deslizan desde su pelo hasta las trabillas de sus pantalones; mete los dedos en ellos y tira de él a ras contra ella.

— Ya lo sé, amor — la boca de James sigue moviéndose por su garganta. Le mordisquea la barbilla y suspira sobre sus labios. — Pero siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, y siempre me voy a comportar como un imbécil en este tema.

— Me parece bien, mientras sepas que estás siendo un imbécil…

Y entonces tira del cuello de su camisa y su boca está sobre la suya, abierta y caliente y todavía algo enfadada. Son todo dientes y lenguas, y manos estrujando, y dedos tocando, y uñas arañando. James la aprieta con fuerza contra él y Lily se aprieta todavía más contra la pared, poniéndose de puntillas sobre los dedos de los pies y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La sangre les ruge con fuerza en la cabeza y el calor se empieza a agolpar entre sus piernas.

— Sigo muy enfadada contigo — dice Lily con furia contra sus labios.

— No, que va — James le sube la falda.

— Estoy furiosa — Lily le abre la camisa de un tirón, sin preocuparse por los botones. — Tan furiosa que creo que estoy empezando a odiarte otra vez.

— No es cierto — James pasa las manos por sus muslos y gime ante la sensación de su piel contra la suya. — Dime que me quieres.

— Ni lo sueñes — Lily le muerde la oreja.

— Lily — las manos de James vagan por todo su cuerpo, sus dedos retiran ese diminuto pero problemático material que se esconde bajo su falda, y lo desliza por sus piernas hasta la altura de los tobillos, y ella los termina de apartar con los pies. — Dímelo.

— No — Lily le baja la cremallera de los pantalones.

El tacto de sus manos y el roce insistente de sus dedos hace que James no pueda resistir las ganas de presionar sus caderas contras las suyas; Lily mete la mano por la parte abierta de sus pantalones y los cuela en el interior de sus bóxers. Entonces su piel toca la suya, y la de James está muy caliente, y sus manos lo están acariciando.

James gime y le muerde el labio inferior. Le arranca la camisa con la misma pasión con la que lo ha hecho ella y pasea sus manos callosas por su piel de porcelana. Lily siente como en su estómago se agolpan miles de mariposas cuando sus pulgares le rozan la parte inferior del sostén y su lengua se mueve por su paladar, jugueteando con la suya, profundizando el beso y haciéndola gemir.

— Lily — suspira su nombre, un suspiro ronco y áspero sobre su boca. Aparta los labios de su boca y le gruñe en el oído: — Dime que me amas, que me necesitas, que me quieres.

Lily gime mientras las manos de James le masajean la parte superior de los muslos, moviéndose en pequeños círculos, cada vez más cerca del calor entre sus piernas. Desliza un dedo en su interior, luego dos, moviéndose al ritmo de su boca: arriba, abajo, chupar, acariciar, pellizcar, chupar, arriba, abajo,…

— Te quiero — le dice James, dejándole besos por todos lados. — Te amo, te necesito aquí y ahora, contra la pared del cuarto de escobas.

— Joder, James — gime Lily y saca la manos de los pantalones del chico para enredarla en su pelo. Los dedos de él siguen trabajando en su interior, moviéndose con un ritmo persistente, constante, que la está haciendo enloquecer contra esa maldita pared, impidiéndole concentrarse y haciéndole ver las estrellas mientras siente como su cuerpo estalla en llamas.

James sonríe mientras sus labios juguetean con los suyos. Siente como se le calienta la piel, le hierve la sangre, el corazón le late agitado y sus sentidos se intensifican. Ella es tan suave, y cálida, y sensible mientras se mueve contra él, dejando escapar esos pequeños gemidos desde el fondo de su garganta. Su piel huele a vainilla y su pelo a miel, y sabía… oh, Merlín, sabía a chocolate y menta, y sus nervios se disparan al sentir todo eso a un tiempo. Desliza los dedos fuera de ella y empuja sus caderas contra las suyas, exhalando con fuerza, y Lily siente cómo la electricidad en su interior le recorre la espina dorsal, haciendo que sienta un hormigueo que le llega hasta las puntas de los dedos.

— Te quiero — dice Lily sin aliento, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios hinchados. James la agarra por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura. — Estoy loca por ti — sigue, moviendo los dedos por su pelo desordenado. Le da besos con la boca abierta por el cuello y él gime y entra ella, empezando a moverse. — Te amo, te necesito.

La respiración de James se vuelve irregular, poco profunda y al borde de los jadeos mientras se sigue moviendo en su interior, apretando sus piernas con fuerza, que la chica mantiene alrededor de su cintura. Los labios de Lily se mueven sobre su cara y su cuello, susurrándole palabras cariñosas al oído, y enviando su cálido aliento contra su carne, su pecho está cada vez más caliente sobre el suyo y puede sentir su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo: rápido, errático y con ganas de olvidarse del mundo a toda velocidad.

— James — su nombre hace eco en su oído y él responde moviendo su cuerpo más rápido, haciendo que Lily gima de nuevo, ese sonido irresistible e intoxicante, y sus dedos se aprietan con más fuerza contra su pelo y aplasta su boca contra la suya, abriéndole los labios con la lengua y besándolo profundamente, con dulzura. Lily se mueve contra él, meciendo sus caderas arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, y sus músculos lo aprietan inconscientemente cuando él empieza a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza, y siente sus uñas clavándose en la piel sensible de sus piernas.

Lily ya no puede aguantar más. Pronto se siente tan en tensión que no puede evitar dejarse ir estallando en millones de pedazos y gritando el nombre de James a voz de grito. James la sigue momentos después, vaciándose en ella apasionadamente. El corazón le late con tanta fuerza en el pecho que parece que se le va a salir y el nombre de Lily es como una plegaria que se escapa de sus labios.

James entierra la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su aroma y saboreándola al besar con aire ausente su hombro, tratando de controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Lily desenvuelve las piernas de su cintura y se pone en pie. La chica inclina la cabeza y besa el punto del pulso en su garganta.

— Deberíamos pelear más a menudo — le murmura, rozando los labios contra su piel.

James ríe y le pasa las manos por la espalda.

— Puede que mañana haga algo imprudente, o puedes venir y asaltarme en una de mis rondas, ¿qué te parece?

— O tal vez yo podría reaccionar de forma exagerada a algo que en realidad no hayas hecho mal — responde Lily, haciendo girar los ojos.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando, Evans.

— Mmm… — dice mientras empieza a abotonarse la camisa. — James, somos un desastre haciendo las rondas.

— También somos un desastre con los botones.

— Sin duda, con los botones también.

Cinco minutos, Lily y James salen a trompicones del cuarto de escobas, con menos botones en sus camisas, ligeramente ruborizados, con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas. Las gafas de James están un poco torcidas y hay una pequeña mancha de color violeta cerca de la clavícula de Lily. James cierra la puerta a su salida y saca su varita.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunta Lily mientras lo ve mover su varita en movimientos firmes sobre la madera. Una luz brillante quema la madera dejando a su paso una pequeña humareda.

— Con motivo de esta reunión… — le sonríe James.

Lily mira por encima de su hombro y ve las palabras que había grabado en el marco de la puerta: LE+JP

— Qué muggle — le dice besándolo en la parte posterior del cuello.

— Tengo mis momentos…

Echan a andar por el pasillo. James toma la mano de Lily y la lleva hasta su boca, moviendo los labios por su muñeca de miel. Lily le sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos. La furia había dado paso a la lujuria que, una vez saciada, terminó en tranquilidad. Aunque las mariposas todavía siguen ahí, esperando la próxima vez que necesiten revolotear con fuerza.

Son las diez y media de un jueves por la noche y James Potter está contento. Muy contento. Va dando saltos por los pasillos, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y silbando feliz. Supone que todo eso se debe, como siempre, a Lily Evans.

* * *

Pues nada, este fue mi regalito de fin de mes. No estoy muy segura de la calidad de esta traducción: la he hecho deprisa y corriendo!

AVISO: las próximas semanas es posible que esté muy, muy, MUY ocupada, así que la cantidad de publicaciones descenderá drásticamente. Pero que no cunda el pánico: el último capi de KAT ya lo tengo traducido y lo publicaré en los próximos días, palabrita.

Y antes de irme aprovecho para recordaros que podéis votar en la encuesta de mi perfil qué long-fic os gustaría que empezase a traducir próximamente (cuando recupere mi tiempo libre!).

Un besooo


End file.
